Złoty trójkąt/II/04
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IV. „PIĘKNA HELENA”. — A co?! — wykrzyknął don Luis — do Mantes!... W tym samym kierunku, co „Piękna Helena”... Związek jasny i oczywisty!... — Udajemy się więc do Mantes!... Don Luis po chwili namysłu wyrzekł: — Tak jest!... muszę zobaczyć co się tam dzieje!... I zwrócił się do szofera: — Pędź do garażu i wracaj z maszyną na osiemdziesiąt koni... Co zaś do pana, panie kapitanie... — Ja będę panu towarzyszył!... — A kto zostanie... — Przy mateczce Koralii?... A jakież niebezpieczeństwo grozić jej może obecnie... Szymon napewno nie myśli o nowym zamachu, a tylko o własnem bezpieczeństwie i o workach ze złotem!... — Więc pan koniecznie upiera się?... — Absolutnie!... — Hm!... może pan postępuje niezupełnie rozsądnie, ale to już pańska rzecz... Jedziemy!... Ale przedtem jedno zarządzenie!... Zawołał: — Ya-Bon!... Senegalczyk przybiegł natychmiast. Jeżeli Ya-Bon w stosunku do Patrycyusza objawiał przywiązanie wiernego zwierzęcia, to do don Luisa odnosił się z religijną iście czcią. — No Ya-Bon, — czujesz się już dobrze! Rana się zagoiła? Żadnego bólu? zmęczenia? No to doskonale. W takim razie chodź ze mną. I poprowadził go do budy, oznaczonej nazwiskiem Berthou, w której to właśnie poczynił owe doniosłe odkrycia. Ya-Bon spoglądał mu bezustannie w oczy, jakby chciał z twarzy wyczytać rozkazy. — O godzinie 9-tej obejmiesz straż tutaj... Przyniesiesz sobie coś do picia i do jedzenia i będziesz uważał, co się dzieje... Może nic się nie będzie działo... ale w każdym razie ty tutaj pozostaniesz aż do mego powrotu... Przerwał na chwilę, a potem ciągnął dalej: — Przedewszystkiem strzeż się Szymona... To on cię zranił... Jeśli go zobaczysz, chwyć go za gardło i obezwładnij... Ale go nie zabij!... Trupa nie potrzebuję!... Zrozumiałeś Ya-Bon?... Patrycyusz zaniepokoił się: — Obawia się pan czegoś z tej strony? Wszak Szymon odjechał... — Mój kapitanie, w takiej walce nigdy za dużo ostrożności... Trzeba w każdym razie zabezpieczyć teren... Don Luis wydał również pewne zarządzenia odnośnie bezpieczeństwa mateczki Koralii. Zabronił surowo wstępu do jej mieszkania jakimkolwiek obcym osobistościom i przestrzegł ją, aby nie odpowiadała na żaden list nie podpisany: „Kapitan Patrycyusz”. O godzinie 9-tej wieczorem auto pędziło z największą możliwie szybkością w stronę Mantes. Patrycyusz mówił do swego towarzysza. — Dwóch rzeczy absolutnie nie mogę zrozumieć w całej tej sprawie... Przedewszystkiem kto to został zamordowany przez Essaresa w domu 4-go kwietnia o godzinie 7’19 rano? Słyszałem przecież krzyk agonii!... Kto to mógł być?... i co się stało z ciałem zamordowanego? Don Luis nie odpowiadał. Patrycyusz ciągnął dalej. — Drugi ciemny punkt to postępowanie Szymona!... Całe swe życie poświęca dla celów zemsty za śmierć swego przyjaciela a mego ojca, dąży do połączenia mnie z Koralią, a potem, gdy wróg jego Essares ginie — ten sam człowiek dybie na nasze życie, jak gdyby był narzędziem w ręku Essaresa?! Czyżby złoto tak go oszołomiło? odkrycie tajemnicy Essaresa? Co pan o tem myśli? Don Luis milczał. — A złoty trójkąt! Znowu tajemnica! Bo w tem wszystkiem dotychczas ani śladu trójkątu!... Gdzie kryje się ten złoty trójkąt? Jakie pańskie zdanie? Ani słowa odpowiedzi. Patrycyusza zniecierpliwiło wreszcie to ponure milczenie. — Ależ pan nie odpowiada mi wcale?... I wydaje się pan jakiś zatroskany... — Być może... — rzucał krótko don Luis. — Ale z jakiego powodu?... — Jednakowoż... — Otóż! uważam, że to coś idzie za gładko... — Co takiego?... co idzie za gładko?... — Nasza sprawa... Patrycyusz chciał znowu zadać jakieś pytanie, ale towarzysz nie pozwolił mu teraz dojść do słowa: — Mój kapitanie, wyznam panu szczerze, że pomimo serdecznej sympatyi mojej dla was obojga — nie tracę ani na chwilę z oczu głównego... Te worki... to złoto!.... muszę je mieć!... — I będzie je pan miał, skoro pan wie, gdzie są... — Będę pewny dopiero wtedy, gdy je ujrzę własnemi oczyma!... Narazie jeszcze nic niewiadomo. W Mantes poszukiwania nie trwały długo. Wkrótce stwierdzili, że podróżny z opisu podobny do Szymona przybył do Mantes i zamieszkał w hotelu „Trzech cesarzy”... Zajął pokój na trzeciem piętrze i obecnie udał się już na spoczynek. Don Luis zainstalował się w tym samym hotelu na parterze, a Patrycyusz, któryby mógł snadniej zwrócić uwagę swoją drewniana nogą — udał się do Grand hotelu. Kapitan obudził się późno i został zaraz zawezwany do telefonu. Don Luis prosił kapitana, aby się zjawił bezzwłocznie w małej kawiarni, na wybrzeżu rzeki. Tam będzie mógł obserwować Szymona, który sobie spaceruje najspokojniej po bulwarze. Istotnie zobaczył go. Szymon przechadzał się z miną człowieka, który używa spaceru bez żadnego określonego celu. Wkrótce zjawił się don Luis. Patrycyusz wskazał mu oczyma Szymona. — Zawsze taki sam — szepnął. — Ta sama, kraciasta chustka na szyi, te same żółte okulary i ten sam sposób chodzenia. I dorzucił: — Widzi pan, on udaje, jakby go nic wokół nie obchodziło, ale nietrudno odgadnąć, że oczy jego zwracają się w tę stronę rzeki, skąd ma przybyć „Piękna Helena”. — Tak, tak — szepnął don Luis. — O, widzi pan, ta dama. — Ach, ta?... — rzekł Patrycyusz. — Ja już ją spotkałem dwa czy trzy razy na ulicy. Płaszcz z bronzowej gabardiny opływał postać i ramiona kobiety, trochę zanadto szerokie. Z filcowego kapelusza o szerokich brzegach opadała na twarz gęsta welonka. Kobieta podała Szymonowi złożony telegram, który ten przeczytał natychmiast. Zamienili potem ze sobą kilka słów, przeszli przed kawiarnią i zatrzymali się nieco opodal. Szymon wyjął z kieszeni notes, wyrwał kartkę papieru, napisał kilka słów ołówkiem i oddał swojej towarzyszce. Kobieta wzięła kartkę i odeszła bez podania ręki. Szymon w dalszym ciągu kontynuował swój spacer nad rzeką. — Pan pozostanie, kapitanie — rzekł don Luis. — A, jednak — zaprotestował Patrycyusz — on zdaje się, czuje się zupełnie bezpieczny. Nawet się nie ogląda. — Lepiej zawsze być ostrożnym — drogi kapitanie. Ale co za szkoda, że nie możemy zapoznać się bliżej z tą kartką, którą Szymon napisał. — A gdybym poszedł za... — Za tą panią? O nie, nie, mój kapitanie. Niech to pana nie obraza, ale ja to już lepiej zrobię. Mam więcej w tym względzie praktyki. I oddalił się. Patrycyusz czekał. Łodzie żaglowe i motorowe przesuwały się po jasnem zwierciadle rzeki. Machinalnie czytał ich nazwy. I nagle oczy jego zatrzymały się na statku, na którego frontonie widniały wyraźne słowa: „Piękna Helena”. Patrycyusza ogarnęło wzruszenie. Przeprowadzał wzrokiem dwóch majtków, którzy spokojnie palili fajki. Łódź płynęła dalej w stronę portu. Po upływie godziny don Luis wrócił. Pierwsze jego słowa brzmiały: — No i cóż „Piękna Helena”?... — Dwa kilometry stąd zatrzymali swoją łódź i przybyli po Szymona. Don Luis rzekł: — No, o tem, to już wiem. — Już pan wie? Więc Szymon odjechał z nimi? — Tak jest. — Nie domyślając się niczego? — Doprawdy, pan chce zadużo wiedzieć, kapitanie. — A więc zwycięztwo po naszej stronie! Autem dogonimy ich z łatwością. Dościgniemy ich może już naprzykład w Vernon, zawiadomimy natychmiast władze wojskowe i cywilne, ażeby zarządzono bezzwłoczne aresztowanie. — Nikogo nie będziemy zawiadamiali, drogi kapitanie. Sami sobie damy radę. — Sami? Jakto? Dwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Don Luis wyczytał z oczu Patrycyusza myśl, która przesunęła się przez mózg kapitana. A jednak nie rozgniewał się. — Pan się boi, że ja sobie mogę przywłaszczyć te 300 milionów w złocie? No, wie pan, to byłoby trochę trudno ukryć taki pakiecik w kieszeni kamizelki... — A czy mogę — zapytał się Patrycyusz — dowiedzieć się, jakie są pańskie zamiary w tym względzie? — Pozwoli pan, kapitanie, że odpowiedź dam panu nieco później. Wtedy gdy osiągniemy nasz cel. Narazie musimy przedewszystkiem odszukać „Piękną Helenę”. Powrócili do hotelu „Trzech cesarzy” i zapłaciwszy rachunek odjechali automobilem w kierunku Vernon. Tym razem przez całą drogę obaj milczeli. Don Luis kazał szoferowi zatrzymać się we wsi Bonnieres, przed oberżą. Wysiedli i don Luis rzekł do szofera: — Jeśli nie będzie nas tutaj do północy, wracaj do Paryża. Pan ze mną, kapitanie? Patrycyusz poszedł za swoim towarzyszem leśną drożyną, która doprowadziła ich do rzeki.U brzegu kołysało się na łańcuchu czółno... Don Luis rzekł krótko: — Wsiadajmy1. Kapitan wykonał rozkaz bez słowa zapytania. Don Luis odczepił łańcuch, wziął wiosło w rękę i czółno odbiło od brzegu... Zmierzch zbliżał się już szybkiemi krokami, noc zapadała, ale na niebo wypłynął srebrzysty sierp księżyca... Światło księżycowe ślizgało się po falach rzeki. — Przedewszystkiem — rzekł Don Luis — parę słów wyjaśnienia... Będziemy czekali na „Piękną Helenę”, a gdy się pojawi — każemy się jej zatrzymać... Ze względu na pański mundur — usłuchają... A wtedy wsiądziemy... — A jeśli nie usłucha... — Nie będą stawiali oporu. Wprawdzie ich jest trzech, ale nas jest dwóch... — Przypuśćmy, że usłuchają... A co potem?... — Potem?... Mam wszelkie podstawy po temu, aby tamtych dwóch uważać za komparsów, którzy nie mają pojęcia o wartości ładunku... Skoro obezwładnimy Szymona, a ja tamtym przyrzeknę hojną zapłatę — skierują łódź tam, dokąd uznam za stosowne. Chciałbym tylko nadmienić, kapilarne, ze zrobię z tą łodzią, co mi się będzie żywnie podobało... Oddam ładunek wtedy, kiedy będę uważał, że chwila odpowiednia nadeszła... To moja zdobycz, mój łup... Nikt do niej nie ma prawa prócz mnie... Patrycyuszowi nie podobało się to zastrzeżenie. Zaprotestował tedy: — Ja nie mogę jednakowoż przyjąć takiej roli... — W takim razie da mi pan słowo honoru, że nie zdradzisz sekretu, który nie jest twoją własnością, a ja sam udam się na zdobycie łodzi... Pan zaś powróci do Paryża do mateczki Koralii... Jak pan woli... Nie wymagam od pana zresztą natychmiastowej odpowiedzi... Proszę niech pan wiosłuje i namyśla się... Ja się tymczasem przedrzemię... Zawinął się w płaszcz, położył na dnie łodzi i zaraz usnął. Patrycyusz całym wysiłkiem woli starał się opanować gniew. Ironiczny spokój don Luisa, jego ton, tak bardzo grzeczny, a jednak lekko sarkastyczny, działał mu tem więcej na nerwy, że z każdą chwilą ulegał silniej wpływowi tego człowieka. Był zresztą zupełnie od niego uzależniony. Nie mógł działać wszak bez niego. A przytem niepodobna zapomnieć, że don Luis ocalił życie jemu i Koralii. Godziny mijały. Szlachetny awanturnik spał spokojnie na dnie łodzi, owiany chłodnem powietrzem nocy. Patrycyusz wahał się, obmyślając plan pozbycia się Szymona w ten sposób, aby jednocześnie uniemożliwić don Luisowi położenie ręki na skarbie. I ostatecznie nic nie wymyślił do czasu, gdy dał się słyszeć łoskot motoru zbliżającej się „Pięknej Heleny”. Było już dobrze około północy... Don Luis obudził się i zerwał na równe nogi. Ciemne kontury motorówki już się wyłaniały zdala, w białem świetle księżycowem. Don Luis odebrał wiosła z rąk Patrycyusza. — Czy mam panu pomódz? — zapytał Patrycyusz — odnoszę wrażenie, że walczenie z prąciem sprawia panu pewną trudność... — Żadnej trudności... — Jednak... Patrycyusz był zdumiony. Łódź zawirowała na miejscu i skierowała się ku brzegowi. — Co to znaczył?!... rezygnuje pan?!... Nie rozumiem?!... Czy to dlatego, że ich jest trzech a nas dwóch?... Czy pan się boi?!... Łódź już przybiła do brzegu. Don Luis wyskoczył na wybrzeże i podał rękę Patrycyuszowi, który nie ruszył się wszakże z miejsca: — Co pan robi?!... — Kapitanie, nie mamy czasu do stracenia!... — Ja nie wysiądę!... Jeżeli pan masz stracha — to będę działał sam!... Don Luis uśmiechnął się łagodnie: — Jak się panu podoba... W każdym razie oczekuję na pana w oberży — za godzinę... Wyprawa Patrycyusza nie natknęła się na żadne trudności. Na pierwsze jego wezwanie, wypowiedziane rozkazującym tonem „Piękna Helena” zatrzymała się... Kapitan przedstawił się majtkom jako komisarz inspekcyjny, wydelegowany przez władze wojskowe. Załoga motorówki dozwoliła mu bez oporu na rewizyę. Patrycyusz nie znalazł tam ani Szymona, ani żadnego najmniejszego nawet woreczka ze złotem. Indagacya była krótka: — Dokąd się udajecie? — Do Rouen... Łódź jest zarekwirowana do służby aprowizacyjnej. — Ale w drodze wzięliście do łodzi pasażera? — Tale jest. — I gdzie to? — W Mantes. — Nazwisko tego pasażera? — Szymon Diodokis. — Co się z nim stało? — Wysiadł, aby dalszą drogę odbyć koleją. — A czego on chciał? — Chciał nam zapłacić. — Za co? — Za przewóz ładunku z przed dwóch dni... — Ładunek zabraliście z Paryża? — Tak. — To były worki? — Worki. — A w tych workach — co było? — Skądże możemy wiedzieć? Nic nas to nie obchodziło. Płacono nam sowicie, to dla nas dosyć... — I gdzie się podział ten ładunek? — W Poissy przeładowaliśmy worki na mały parowiec. — Jak się nazywa ten parowiec? — „Rapid”. Sześciu ludzi załogi. — I gdzież on teraz? — O! chyba gdzieś daleko poza Rouen... Jechał całą para. Szymon Diodokis ma później wsiąść na jego pokład. — Od jak dawna znacie Diodokisa? — Widzieliśmy go teraz po raz pierwszy, ale słyszeliśmy już o nim... Był przecież w służbie u pana Essaresa. — Aha!... więc pracowaliście u Essaresa?... — O! nieraz!... — A on przyzywał was przy pomocy sygnałów, którym był deszcz złotych iskier? — Ze starego komina fabryki... — I zawsze braliście worki? — Tak jest. Worki. Co tam w tych workach było, tego nie wierny. To nie nasza rzecz. Pan Essares płacił dobrze. Patrycyusz nie pytał już o nic więcej. Pospiesznie wsiadł z powrotem do łodzi i skierował się ku wybrzeżu. Don Luisa zastał przy stole, zajadającego z apetytem smaczną kolacyę. — Spieszmy — zawołał Patrycyusz — ładunek znajduje się na pokładzie parowca „Rapid”... — Jeszcze zdołamy go schwytać pomiędzy Rouen i Havrem!... Don Luis wstał i podał kapitanowi niewielki pakiet, owinięty białym papierem. — Oto kilka sandwichów, kapitanie: Będziemy mieli ciężką noc. Żal mi pana, że się pan nie przespał i nie zjadł czegoś ciepłego. Teraz nie ma już na to czasu. Jedziemy! Wsiedli do automobilu, ale zaledwie wóz ruszył — Patrycyusz wykrzyknął: — Ależ nie w tę stronę!... Wrócilibyśmy do Mantes i do Paryża... — Właśnie o to chodzi... — Jakto? mamy wrócić do Paryża? — Tak jest — w samej rzeczy. — No, wie pan!... — Przecież powiedziałem, że majtkowie... — Kłamali... — Że ładunek... — Znajduje się nieco w innej stronie... O! stary Szymon — to dowcipniś!... On igra z nami!... Ale ja także lubię żarciki!... I zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni!... — Jednakowoż... — Pan niezadowolony, kapitanie? Chce pan koniecznie zaatakować „Rapida”? Proszę bardzo. Może pan wysiąść w Mantes. Tylko ostrzegam pana — Szymon będzie w Paryżu o trzy lub cztery godziny wcześniej od nas... Patrycyusz zadrżał. Szymon w Paryżu! w Paryżu, gdzie pozostała Koralia. Nie protestował już, a don Luis ciągnął dalej: — Ach! hultaj — jak on po mistrzowsku wszystko obmyślił... Szczególnie te „Pamiętniki Franklina”. Wiedząc, że mam przyjechać, powiedział sobie: „Arseniusz Lupin”... To przeciwnik niebezpieczny, on mógłby rozwikłać całą sprawę, i zagarnąć mnie razem z workami złota. A w jeden tylko sposób mogę się uwolnić od niego: naprowadzić go na prawdziwy ślad i tak się zakrzątnąć, aby się nie spostrzegł, kiedy prawdziwy ślad zmienia się w fałszywy... I stąd to tam pamiętnik ów Franklina otwiera się na tej właśnie stronie, gdzie się znajdują wskazówki odnośnie do tajemnej kanalizacyi. Nie Aryadny snuta ręką samego Szymona, prowadzi mnie nad Sekwanę do budy z napisem „Berthou”... Potem ta łódź, a w niej człowiek, który skwapliwie udziela informacyi... I wpadłem!... — A zatem... ten człowiek... — Jest wspólnikiem Szymona!... i skierował nas do Mantes... W Mantes dalszy ciąg komedyi... „Piękna Helena” przybywa rzekomo z ładunkiem Szymona... Gonimy za „Piękną Heleną”... Oczywiście ani śladu Szymona i worków ze złotem... No to gońcie za „Rapidem”, przenieśliśmy wszystko na pokład „Rapida”... My ścigamy „Rapida” aż do Rouen... potem aż do Havru... I naturalnie dogonić nie możemy, bo „Rapid” nie istnieje wogóle... Ale nam się zdaje ciągle, że zdołał umknąć przed nami. Miliony odjechały w świat. Szymon zniknął... I nam nie pozostaje nic innego jak z rezygnacyą zaniechać dalszych poszukiwań... Skłonić do zaniechania poszukiwań — oto cel tego poczciwca... I byłoby się mu udało gdyby nie... — Gdyby nie... co?... — pyta Patrycyusz napół przekonany. — Jaki fakt naprowadził pana na to wszystko?... — Obecność tej kobiety w Mantes. Nagle przypomniałem sobie, że indywiduum, które nam nad Sekwaną udzielało informacyi miało w sobie coś nieokreślonego... coś co robiło wrażenie, że to jest przebrana kobieta... I kiedym zobaczył tę kobietę w Mantes... Zaraz mi się rozświetliło w mózgu. Don Luis zastanawiał się nad czemś przez chwilę, poczem przyciszonym głosem wyrzekł: — Tylko co u dyabła! za kobieta?!... Zapanowała cisza. Wreszcie Patrycyusz instynktem powodowany rzucił: — Bezwątpienia to Grzegorz... — Co?... co pan mówi?... Grzegorz?... — No, jeżeli ten Grzegorz jest kobietą... — Wie pan... skąd panu to przyszło na myśl?... — Niech pan sobie tylko przypomni... Wspólnicy Essaresa zdradzili mi tę tajemnicę tam w kawiarni... — Ależ pański dyaryusz nie wspomina o tem ani słowa... — Rrzeczwiście!... zapomniałem o tej drobnostce. — Drobnostce!... on to nazywa drobnostką!... Ależ to jest szczegół pierwszorzędnej wagi, mój kapitanie!... Gdybym był o tem wiedział, byłbym się domyślił odrazu, że ten człowiek w łodzi to Grzegorz!... I nie stracilibyśmy nocy na próżno!... Ale pan nas urządził, kapitanie!... Don Luis nie należał do ludzi, którzyby łatwo pozwolili zbić się z tropu. To też i teraz nie tracił dobrego humoru i nadziei w zwycięztwo. — No, w imię Boże — do roboty!... Pan Szymon myślał, że wziął na „kawał” Arseniusza Lupin?!... O! to mu się nie uda!... Wyjaśnimy tajemnicę złotego trójkąta!... wyjaśnimy wszystkie tajemnice!... Zwycięztwo nasze!... worki ze złotem nasze... A pan Patrycyusz i pani Koralia pójdą sobie do merostwa, otrzymają moje błogosławieństwo, pobiorą się i będą mieli dużo ładnych dzieci!... Auto zbliżało się już do bram Paryża. Patrycyusz, który zdradzał coraz większy niepokój — zapytał: — Więc pan sadzi, że niema żadnego powodu do obawy? — O! tego nie powiedziałem. — Ostatni akt dramatu jeszcze nie skończony!... Po wielkiej scenie trzeciego aktu — nazwijmy ją sceną z gazem świetlnym — nastąpi niechybnie akt czwarty, a może i piąty!... Wróg jeszcze nie rozbrojony!... Auto wjechało na bulwar. — Wysiądziemy tutaj — zadecydował don Luis. Zagwizdał trzykrotnie — żadnej odpowiedzi. — Niema Ya-Bona — szepnął — Walka się zaczęła... — Ale Koralia... — Czego się pan lęka?... Szymon nie zna jej obecnego adresu... W budzie Berthou nikogo... Na wybrzeżu nikogo. Tylko w świetle księżyca widniała barka — ta sama, co dawniej... — Chodźmy tam — rzekł don Luis — czyżby ta barka była stałem mieszkaniem indywiduum zwanego Grzegorzem?... Sądzę, że ta kobieta już wróciła w tem przekonaniu, że my pędzimy całą siłą motoru do Havru.... Idzie pan ze mną, kapitanie?... — Naturalnie. Tylko tak się strasznie boję... — Czego!... — Tego, co tam zobaczymy. — Może nic nie zobaczymy. Każdy z nich zaświecił swoją kieszonkowa lampkę elektryczną i dotknął ręką rewolweru. Po desce weszli na barkę, kierując się prosto do kabiny. Drzwi kabiny były zamknięte. Zapukali. — Hola! przyjacielu, otwórz no!... Żadnej odpowiedni. Wobec tego nie pozostawało im nic innego jak wyłamać drzwi, co nie przyszło im wcale z łatwością, ponieważ drzwi były niezwykle masywne. Wreszcie zdołali wysadzić drzwi z zawiasów. Don Luis wszedł pierwszy. — Tam do licha!... — wykrzyknął — tegom się nie spodziewał!... — Czego?!... — Proszę, niech pan spojrzy... Ta kobieta zwana Grzegorzem — zdaje się, że nie żyje!... Leżała na wąskiem żelaznem łóżku... Rozerwana bluza ukazywała krągłą pierś kobiecą. Twarz zachowała wyraz bezgranicznego przerażenia. Nieporządek, panujący w kabinie, wskazywał, że stoczono tutaj zaciętą walkę. — Nie omyliłem się... Oto suknie, które miała na sobie w Mantes... Ale co się z panem dzieje, kapitanie?... Patrycyusz stłumił okrzyk przerażenia... — Tam... naprzeciw nas... nad oknem... Było to małe okienko, wychodzące na rzekę... Rama okna była strzaskana... — No i cóż? — zapytał — najwidoczniej wyrzucono kogoś przez to okno... — Ten welon... błękitny welon... — wyjąkał kapitan — to welon pielęgniarki... welon Koralii... Don Luis zirytował się: — Ale co panu w głowie?!... Nikt przecież nie znał jej adresu! — A jednak... — A jednak co?... Nie pisał pan chyba do niej? nie telegrafował? — Owszem... zatelegrafowałem... z Mantes... — Co pan powiada?!... Przecież to szaleństwo!... Pan tego nie zrobił!... — Zrobiłem... — Zatelegrafował pan z urzędu pocztowego w Mantes? — Tak. — A czy był kto tam wtedy w biurze telegraficznem? — Była... kobieta... — Jaka kobieta?!... Czy ta sama, która tutaj leży zamordowana?! — Tak... — Ależ przecież ona nie czytała tego, co pan napisał... — Nie... ale ja jeden blankiet zepsułem... — I zepsuty rzucił pan na ziemię, tak że pierwszy lepszy mógł przeczytać... A wie pan co, kapitanie, że taka nieostrożność — to... Patrycyusz już nie słuchał... Z całą szybkością, na jaką pozwalała jego drewniana noga biegł do automobilu. W półgodziny potem — powrócił z dwoma telegramami w ręce. Telegramy te znalazł na biurku Koralii. Pierwszy wysłany przez niego samego zawierał następujące słowa: „Wszystko dobrze... Bądź spokojna i nie wychodź... Miliony pozdrowień... Kapitan Patrycyusz”. Druga depesza wysłana przez Szymona brzmiała: „Ważne wypadki... Plan uległ zmianie. Wracamy. Oczekuję dzisiaj wieczorem o godzinie 9-tej przy furtce twego ogrodu — Kapitan Patrycyusz”. Tę drugą depeszę Koralia otrzymała o 8-mej godzinie. I natychmiast wyszła z domu.